


summer dream

by realizashun



Series: tell me how to get back [1]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, F/F, First Meetings, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realizashun/pseuds/realizashun
Summary: elkie sees her thrice. she talks to her in the third time and goes back home to be hit with a realization.





	summer dream

**Author's Note:**

> i love yeeun and her hair is long here idc !! her hair in where are you mv to be exact.

Summer is not her favorite season at most. To say that Elkie hates summer is an understatement. 

The hot air, the beaming sun, and the boredom it brings when school is over and summer break starts, it’s just too much for her. 

Going to the beach is fine though it’s super hot, she have already updated her Instagram with pictures of the sea and selfies so she wonders _why_ her cousin have decided to drag her out of the comfort of their air conditioned hotel room.

“I said I am _not_ going to swim.” Elkie says as her arm’s being pulled.

She does not want to swim. It’s 1pm. and it’s been decided that in this summer family vacation she’d keep her interactions with her relatives and uv-ray exposure at minimum. it’s just all for the Instagram uploads and the tan she doesn’t want to get.

 

The first time is when,

Eunbin pulls harder and Elkie’s body is practically being dragged if not for her quick steps to catch up, size really matters on this one, “Oh, shut the fuck up, we’re just going to get smoothies.”

“You’re paying for mine.”

“Fine.”

 

They buy their smoothies on the booth just by the beach. The air is salty and the blinding noon sunlight makes Elkie squint so she stands under a shed by the booth as she waits for Eunbin who is ordering her strawberry-kiwi smoothie.

Her white shirt is sticking on the skin of her back and there are beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she wipes them with the back of her hand.

Her eyes adjusts, she slowly opens them to see the view of the slightly crowded beach, light blue sky, white sand, people on the waters, and people just laying their mat on the sand.

 

Eunbin nudges her side with her elbow, a smoothie on both of her hands. 

Elkie accepts the one on Eunbin’s right hand, “Wow. This is,” she takes a sip of it and tastes the cold, sweet, tangy flavor of the drink on her drying tongue. “Wow.”

Her cousin chuckles and takes a sip of her own drink.

 

They just stand there under the shed for a while, smoothie in hand.

Elkie takes a sip again, the drink halfway travelling up the straw when she sees _her_. she kind of gasps while in the middle of sipping her drink, _like the dumbass that she is_.

The _her_ she saw is a girl with long, wavy, black hair that is swaying on her every move, while she is playing with a golden retriever with a ball. She’s wearing a hot pink crop top, denim shots, and a pair of black converse.

 

Elkie thinks their eyes met for a split second, _she thinks_.

She chokes on her strawberry-kiwi smoothie. Eunbin laughs and pats her back a little too hard. “You okay?”

“Certainly, not at all,” Elkie doesn’t look at her cousin while saying that, eyes still on the _girl_. “I think i just saw an angel.”

Eunbin raises her eyebrows, lips around her drink’s straw, clueless of what Elkie is saying, “Hm?”

 

“Angel...”

“The fuck you’re talking about?” She tackles Elkie’s shoulder, making her look back at the taller girl.

Elkie sighs, “You dont understand! She’s right _there_.” She looks back at where she has been looking at earlier, to see nothing but sand, a palm tree, and people that is not _her_ ,.

“Oh my god, Eunbin!”

“Explain.”

“She’s fucking gone!” The girl is gone, the tennis ball is gone, and the dog is gone. “I just saw a really pretty girl right there, on that exact spot!”

“Elkie, there are many pretty girls here.”

“Well, no one’s like her!” She looks down on her long forgotten strawberry-kiwi drink, derealization washing over her, the unrealistic occurrence of a pretty girl vanishing before her sight in barely a second, she picks he head up to look around in the chances of maybe, maybe _she’s_ just _there_. “This is your fault! We need to find her.”

Eunbin is looking down to her phone, obviously disinterested on what Elkie is spouting about, “Uh, no. Our moms are calling us back.” 

“For what?”

“Late lunch...”

“Come on, _she’s_ just probably around.”

Elkie sighs, it really is almost impossible to find a random girl she saw for like two minutes in a crowded beach resort, “Alright. I’m starving.”

 

–

 

 

The second time occurs,

Turns out they eat in a beach restaurant, a kebab in hand, Elkie sees _her_ , the pretty girl she saw earlier while drinking her smoothie, three tables away from her.

She gulps down her iced tea, “Eunbin.”

“What?” Eunbin says, about to shove a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

“She’s here. Oh my god. I could not believe.”

Eunbin follows where her eyes are trained to, “Oh, wow.”

“I told you!”

“Talk to her, dumbass, before she disappears again.”

“Fuck no!” It is a whisper directed to Eunbin, “Right in front of our families? No.”

“Fuck you, don’t disturb me while eating again if you’re gonna act like that,” Eunbin returns to eating.

Meanwhile Elkie steals glances at the girl. Thankfully her fat aunt decided to adjust her chair, not blocking the view anymore. She tries hard to not seem like a creep, but she really did seem like a creep.

“You look like a fucking creep,” Eunbin says.

Elkie throws a glare at her, “Shut up.”

 

She returns her eyes to the girl again, but this time _she’s_ looking back at her. Elkie gulps, eyes wide, the girl raises an eyebrow. _Wow, she looks mean._

They had a staring contest just like that. The girl, three whole tables away from her, stares back while eating her _bingsu_ , Elkie just have the straw of her iced tea on her mouth, sipping from time to time.

The girl laughs, in Elkie’s surprise, and then stands up.

She may or may not have hoped the girl would go to her direction, that she’s actually as interested as Elkie was to her, take the initiative to talk, rather than being stuck one place, eyeing each other fourteen feet apart.

But no, the girl takes the last glance at Elkie, and then proceeds to leave the restaurant with four other girls.

Elkie groans and drops her head on the table, hitting her head on a plate.

“I saw that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Eunbin.”

 

 

—

 

 

The third time she sees her,

The sun is setting, hitting the waters with yellow and deep orange hues, and the beach is less crowded.

 

She is with her dog again this time.

Her hair again, swaying as she moves. She brushes it backwards with her hand only to fall back on its previous position, blocking her sight. She’s wearing a sleeveless floral top this time, showing a bit of her tummy, and denim shorts again.

 

Elkie is sitting on a bench, on the far side of the beach, far from the waters, where stalls are established.

She swears she was just there to take pictures of the sunset. Nothing _else_. Though she was hoping, that maybe, _maybe_ this girl would show up suddenly before her, all in her perfect form. Elkie has an arm raised, angled to take pictures of the sun setting behind the sea, pretending to be unaware of the other girls presence.

Something lands beside her foot, slightly touching her skin, Elkie yelps, and a big golden retriever runs towards her and grabs the ball with its mouth, making Elkie think that her foot is being bitten by the dog, she yelps again louder this time, standing up from her seat, the dog rises on its hind legs, dropping the ball forgotten, putting its paws on Elkie’s thigh. She freaks out, thinking she’s actually being attacked. Elkie loses her balance and falls butt first on the sand, the dog goes on top of her and licks her cheeks. 

All of that happening on a span of eight seconds.

Elkie realizes, the dog is not _attacking_ her, but attacking her with kisses.

She hears laughter from behind her, the dog looks up and barks (as if he saw his owner), Elkie flinches at the loud sound just right beside her ear.

“Are you okay?”

Elkie does not turn her head to look, still wincing at the pain on her back. The owner of the voice crouches down beside her and holds her arm lightly. Her dog goes beside her and finally, she puts on his leash.

“Uh, yeah,” She replies in which causes a smile to grow on the person’s lips. Elkie tries to stand, failing at her first attempt, she hears the girl emit a chuckle, “Please don’t laugh at me.”

The girl stands up and offers a hand to Elkie, “I’m Yeeun, by the way.”

She accepts the hand and pulls herself up, Yeeun (finally, a name) shakes their hands together.

“Did you just use your helping hand to a first meeting handshake?”

“Yeah? And for your information this is not out first meeting.”

Elkie laughs, “Okay, Yeuun, our second meeting then. My name is Elkie.”

“Second?” Yeeun crosses her arms over her chest, the dog leash still on hand, “Are you that bad at counting or that smoothie is just too good for you to forget the first one?”

She puts a hand on her mouth in shock, “Oh my god, I thought you didn’t see me then!”

“You we’re literally staring at me for two minutes.”

“Okay, sorry. Maybe I really do deserve your dog’s attack on me,” Elkie mindlessly kicks the sand sideways, “And it’s partly your fault. You’re just too pretty.”

She looks up at Yeeun looking back at her.

Then, _fuck_. Elkie for the first time sees her up close. She writes down a mental list of the details, huge bright eyes, heart shaped lips, wavy hair, anything else she cannot decipher but makes a pretty face overall. A dream, literally a dream.

There’s a smile playing along her lips, she gives Elkie a once over, and says, “I think you’re not too bad yourself too.”

Yeeun lightly pushes her shoulder and Elkie takes a step back, she points on the sand below and Elkie notices her forgotten phone half buried in the sand.

She picks it up and stands straight again, only to see Yeeun’s back facing her, walking away with her dog already like ten steps away from her waving an arm on the air as farewell to Elkie.

“I hope to see you again!” Elkie shouts and Yeeun responds with a turn of her head and a thumbs-up.

Maybe she will be starting to love summer.

 

 

She never saw her again. 

The morning after that, she had no idea that they have to drive back to Seoul, at 5am, making her no time of meeting Yeeun again.

It is, well, disappointing. Elkie is practically swimming in regret and sadness as she plops down on her bed face first. No other information about the girl but her name, her dog, and a memory of how pretty she looked.

“Fuck.”

 

Maybe she'll hate summer forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda shitty shjsldkd and prompt from a random tweet that i saw, about a summer crush u'll never see again i just want to write abt it bye


End file.
